The present invention is related to a structure of passive electric connector with BNC terminal plug for use in computer network to connect signal transmission lines, which can effectively protect against radio frequency interference, electric magnetic interference and electric induction.
Recently information and data processing industry has been greatly promoted. High quality and high performance of computers and the relative peripheral equipments are commonly required. In computer network, passive electric connector is one of the important component parts. There is a type of passive electric connector generally comprising a metal casing with BNC (bayonet navy connector) sockets fastened therein and fixedly secured thereto through welding connection or by lock nut. Inside the casing, plastic packing material is stuffed to reinforce the structure. The casing may also covered with a layer of covering for the purpose of beauty. After resistors are connected, a bottom covered is attached to the metal or plastic casing. Disadvantages of this conventional type of passive electric connector are numerous and outlined hereinafter.
1) It is expensive to manufacture due to its complicated structure.
2) It is difficult to inspect in case of operational failure.
3) The BNC sockets may be loosened easily due to repeatedly mounting and dismounting of BNC terminal plugs through swivel joint.
4) A metal casing is not completely enclosed which can not effectively protect against external noise interference.
Conventionally, a regular BNC terminal plug generally comprises a metal socket for holding component parts and having inner thread at the top for fastening a circular cap which has a resistor welded inside. Disadvantages of this type of BNC terminal plug are numerous and outlined hereinafter.
1) In a computer network any terminal which is not in use must be connected with a terminal plug to block out any possible transmission of radio frequency waves so as to prevent interference with computer operation, i.e. to eliminate any possible so-called electronic pollution.
2) This type of metal terminal plug can not effectively eliminate radio frequency interference and may cause electric induction problems.
3) The complicated procedure to tap an inner thread on a socket of a terminal plug and weld a resistor to a circular cap inevitably complicate manufacturing process and relatively increase manufacturing cost.
4) Because there is no indication on the ohmic resistance of the resistor fastened in a terminal plug, misuse of a terminal plug may negatively affect a computer network.